Remember Me
by ChibiChump13
Summary: Sasuke has had a rough life so far and he is only five. He is on the autism spectrum and his family doesn't want him. Only Itachi is there for him until he gets the order to kill the clan. Now it is up to Kakashi and Obito to raise a disabled Sasuke.
1. What am I supposed to do

_Chapter One: What am I supposed to do?_

Itachi rushed to get home as fast as he could. He had a short mission it only lasted three days and it was a success. It was a quick assassination nothing that he wasn't used to. He was mainly worried about the state Sasuke would be in when he got home.

Sasuke at first was a normal baby and his parents had cared for him. They were a happy family until the age of three when they all started to notice that something was wrong with him. He would avoid eye contact all the time and certain sounds and textures set him off. They took him to the doctor and that is when the diagnosis came. He was on the autism spectrum. To Itachi that didn't mean anything but to his parents it meant the end to them. They stopped caring for him since he was disabled. Uchiha were never disabled. They were the strongest of the strong.

It wasn't long before Fugaku tried to kill Sasuke. He beat him mercilessly with a baseball bat while Itachi was away on a mission. Sasuke was barely alive when Itachi found him the next day. He rushed him to the hospital with hope that he would pull through. He did make it though there were some permanent complications. Sasuke lost the use of his legs. Not permanently, but they would need a ton of physical therapy to correct some of the damage that was done to them. Since he was not getting that therapy his muscles had begun to atrophy and he was losing more and more strength in them each day. Now he couldn't stand.

That wasn't the worst part of the damage that was done. He also had a bleed in his brain which led to permanent brain damage. It created short term memory loss. His brain damage was moderate. It kept him from remembering things and from remembering words. He already had problems speaking because of the autism so the brain damage didn't help.

Itachi threatened his father that if he ever tried to kill him again that he would be next. The threat kept him from killing Sasuke but it didn't stop the abuse from happening. Sasuke still needed to use diapers because he couldn't walk to the bathroom and often would forget that he had to go. They would leave him in his own filth for days not bothering to keep him clean. His father would also still hit Sasuke and yell at him all the time which made things worse.

Itachi approached the house and started to look for his brother. He wasn't in Itachi's room so he started to panic. What if his father disobeyed him and killed him? Itachi started to look frantically all over the house. "Sasuke!" he called trying to find him. He kept running throughout the house before he heard a quiet "Ani!" come from the upstairs storage closet.

Itachi ran and flung the door open and saw Sasuke huddled in the tiny closet. "Ani!" Sasuke said as he smiled. Itachi bent down and picked him up not caring how filthy his brother was. He was sitting in his own filth for who knows how long. His hair was greasy and unkept. There were bruises all over his little body and his lip was split.

"Ototo I am so happy to see you." He made sure to keep his speech short and even.

"Happy Ani!" Sasuke said as he hugged Itachi tighter.

Itachi knew that he had to get Sasuke cleaned up before anything else. He carried Sasuke into his room and grabbed a set of clean clothes and a new diaper. He then stepped into the bathroom and placed Sasuke on the lid of the toilet while he went to fill up the tub.

"Mission?" Sasuke asked. Part of him was unsure if that was why Itachi was gone.

"Yes I went on a mission and it was a success." Itachi said as he put some bubbles into the water.

"Good Ani." Sasuke said back and smiled. He began to fidget and Itachi knew that it was because of the diaper. Sasuke had a weird thing with textures and the wet diaper would definitely be bothering him.

"Off Ani!" Sasuke said as tears began to form in his eyes. Itachi rushed to undress Sasuke and get him out of his dirty clothes. Once he was undressed Itachi cleaned him up with wipes first so that he wouldn't dirty the bath water too much. After he was done he lowered Sasuke into the water and he squealed.

Sasuke enjoyed the texture of the water because he associated it with being clean. Itachi began to bathe him and Sasuke was making noises and playing with the bubbles. Itachi was stressed out. He knew that his brother was unhealthy. You could see all his ribs and his spine. He was severely underweight and tiny for his age. He looked more like he was two rather than five.

Itachi finished up bathing him and pulled the plug to drain out the water. He lifted Sasuke out of the water and placed him on the toilet again as he began to dry him. He dressed him and lifted him up to carry him out of the bathroom.

"Mission?" Sasuke asked again. Itachi was used to this. On Sasuke's bad days he would often be caught in a loop.

"It was good Ototo and it was a success." Itachi answered again.

"Good Ani. No leave?" Sasuke asked as he snuggled closer to Itachi.

"Not for a couple days." Itachi answered back.

"Good. Love Ani!" Sasuke said as he hugged Itachi tighter.

"I love you more Ototo." Itachi started to pack a bag with some of Sasuke's toys. He took Sasuke out of the house. Itachi decided to eat out that day because there was no telling when his parents would be back. He was still infuriated with them for the condition that he found Sasuke in. He went to a cart to get some food and decided that they would eat in the park.

Itachi knew what foods Sasuke could and couldn't eat. There were a long list of foods that bothered him but luckily he would be fine with the sandwich Itachi bought as long as there was no crust on it and it was cut into four triangles. They went to a picnic table and Itachi started to cut Sasuke's sandwich. They ate quietly before Sasuke asked him "No leave Ani?"

Itachi knew that he forgot his answer from before. "Not for a couple days Ototo." Sasuke smiled and continued to eat his sandwich. He saw other kids running around and playing on the equipment and he felt bad. He wished that his brother didn't suffer from the trauma from what happened. It wasn't his fault he was born different. He was different, not defective.

They finished eating and Itachi took out some toys for Sasuke to play with. He placed a blanket down on the grass before he put Sasuke and his toys on it. He knew that the texture of grass would set him off. Itachi sat there enjoying the soft breeze as he heard Sasuke making noises with his toys. He wish that he could always be there for him but he knew that with his job he couldn't.

He was interrupted by an "Itachi!" He turned around to see Obito and Kakashi walking up to him.

Obito was his cousin hat was excommunicated from the clan because he refused to follow orders. Plus it was also discovered that he was gay. After he left the compound he moved in with his lover Kakashi and they have been together for five years.

"Hey guys how are you?" he asked and motioned for them to sit down. They sat and noticed that Sasuke was on the ground playing with his toys.

"Good. And how is Sasuke?" Obito asked. He knew of some of the problems that Itachi had with his family. Itachi would often vent to Obito about what was happening within the Compound.

"Good." Itachi answered.

"How old is he now?" Kakashi asked as he looked the underweight boy over. The both of them could tell that something was wrong with him.

"He is five right now. He just turned five a month ago." Itachi answered.

"He is so young to have to go through so much." Obito said sullenly. He and Kakashi were there for Itachi when Sasuke was in the hospital after his attempted murder. They knew about his condition.

"Hey Sasuke." Obito tried as he bent down to talk to him. Sasuke gave no indication that he was listening to him and continued to play with his toys. Obito didn't take offense to it. He knew it was because of the autism.

"So what was the damage this time?" Kakashi asked.

"I found him beaten and locked in a closet in his own filth. I don't know how long he was in there and I know that Sasuke wouldn't be able to tell me."

"That is horrible. You know that he shouldn't have to deal with that." Obito said.

"Of course I know that I just don't know what to do with him. I know that I can't keep leaving him there but I have no one to take care of him. He needs constant supervision." Itachi sighed.

"What if we looked after him while you were away on missions?" Kakashi suggested.

"I couldn't ask that of you. He is a lot to handle." Itachi said.

"Obito and I have suggested it to each other a couple times. We talked about it and we would rather take care of him than him be at the mercy of your father." Kakashi said as he looked over at Sasuke.

"I don't know what I should do. I mean he knows you guys so it would make more sense than a stranger." Itachi was considering it.

They were interrupted by an ANBU appearing.

"Request from the Hokage for your presence." The ANBU said. Itachi took it and the man disappeared.

Itachi opened it and read it. "Apparently I am being called for a new mission." Itachi said. He sighed. He knew he told Sasuke that he would be here for a couple days. It's not like Sasuke could remember but he still felt bad.

"What are you going to do with Sasuke? You can't take him back to the Compound." Kakashi said.

"Why don't we take him for the afternoon as a trial run?" Obito suggested.

Itachi was unsure but he knew that he couldn't bring Sasuke back to the house without him getting even more injured. Itachi sighed. "Ok you can watch him as a trial run."

"Good. We will take care of him. We promise."Obito said smiling.

"I know you will." Itachi answered. Now he just had to break the news to his brother.

Itachi got off the picnic table and kneeled down next to his brother. He knew that when Sasuke was focused on something he would not be able to come out of it unless he did so himself. Itachi began to slowly put the toys away back into the bag. Taking each of them away and Sasuke didn't notice until he dropped his toy to reach for another and it wasn't there. He pouted and then saw his brother. He reached over and gave his brother a giant hug. "Ani!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I need to listen ok? You are going with Obito-nii and Kakashi-nii for a little while. I have to go to a meeting." Itachi spoke slowly.

"No Ani!" Sasuke said as he started to get angry.

"I will be back but you need to be a good boy."

"I good boy Ani!" Sasuke said as he started to play with Itachi's shirt.

"I know Sasuke." Itachi said as he placed a kiss on Sasuke's head. Sasuke giggled.

"Ok you ready Sasuke?" Obito asked as he bent down to pick Sasuke up.

"Obi-nii!" Sasuke exclaimed since this was the first time he was noticing him. Obito bent down and picked Sasuke up.

"I need to run a couple of errands before I get him so don't be surprised that I don't come back right away." Itachi said as he got the bag together to give to Kakashi.

"It's ok take all the time that you need." Obito said as he began to bounce Sasuke in his arms.

"He probably needs to be put down for a nap anyway." Itachi said.

"We will take care of him Itachi, don't worry." Obito said.

"Ok. I will see you later." Itachi said as he started to walk away.

Obito and Kakashi began to walk back to their apartment. "Where Ani?" Sasuke asked. And so it began.

 **Hey guys I have had this idea in my head for a while now. I know that I should be working on my other stories and I am but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you will enjoy this story and please review! It encourages me to write more!**


	2. Do you expect to leave me standing

Chapter Two

 _Do you expect to leave me standing_

Kakashi and Obito walked back to their two bedroom apartment. It was located on the outskirts of the city. It was a bit of a walk to get groceries and go to the shops but the additional privacy was worth it. Obito was usually treated differently for being an outcast of the Uchiha clan and everyone was afraid of Kakashi.

When they walked in the apartment they took their shoes off and placed them by the door. Sasuke never wore shoes because he never really had to. He would often just wear socks since he was going to be carried around anyway. "I am going to go change him real quick." Obito said as he reached for the bag that Kakashi put on the floor. "He already ate so I don't think he needs anything more."

"Yeah I think he should be ok for right now. If anything I think Itachi was right and he will need a nap eventually." Kakashi said as they walked further into the living room.

"Sasuke are you tired?" Obito asked still holding him and brushing Sasuke's hair aside.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Are you dirty?" Obito asked next.

"Yes. No like." Sasuke said as he began to squirm a bit.

"Ok let me go take care of that. Maybe we can settle down with a movie and try to get him to take a nap." Obito said as he made his way into the bedroom with the diaper bag. "Try and find a movie." He called back to Kakashi.

Kakashi began to look through the movie collection that they had. If Sasuke would be staying here they definitely would have to include more kid friendly movies in their collection. The best he could find was Harry Potter. Kids liked Harry Potter. Right? Well it would have to do because everything else consisted of horror movies. Obito loved to watch them but they freaked Kakashi out. He would still watch them though because there was no way he, a trained Anbu Captain, would ever admit to being afraid of a stupid movie.

Obito made his way back into the room with a newly changed Sasuke. "So what did you find? I can't imagine there was much to choose from." Obito said as he sat with Sasuke in his lap on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch. Even though it was August Sasuke would most likely get cold from the air conditioning in the apartment. Sasuke got cold so easily because of his body weight.

"I was able to find Harry Potter." Kakashi said as he put the DVD in the player and turned on the TV.

"Don't put it so loud because I remember Itachi saying that Sasuke had problems with loud noises." Obito mentioned as he began to play with Sasuke's hair.

"Movie?" Sasuke asked as he looked up to Obito.

"Yes Sasuke, we are watching a movie called Harry Potter." Obito said

"Kay" Sasuke replied before he settled down.

Kakashi and Obito both knew that he most likely wouldn't be able to follow the movie due to his memory problems but the background noise would most likely lull him to sleep. Sasuke was always tired because of his upbringing and his starvation.

"Want Kashi," Sasuke said as he tried to make his way over to Kakashi. Obito handed him off and Kakashi took him onto his lap.

"That better?" Kakashi asked while squeezing him in his arms.

"Yeah." Sasuke responded. He spaced out for a second before he asked. "Where Ani?"

"He is meeting with the Hokage." Kakashi answered for the third time. They were used to Sasuke asking at this point.

"Want Ani." Sasuke said as he pouted in Kakashi's lap.

"He will be back little one." Kakashi said as he pressed play on the movie menu screen. Obito and Kakashi were correct when they said that the movie would knock Sasuke out. He was asleep by the time that Harry made it to Hogwarts for the first time. They continued to watch the movie for sake of killing time and they were already invested in it.

Obito looked over when the Harry was fighting Voldemort to find that Kakashi had also fallen asleep as well. Obito quietly got his camera and snapped a picture of the two of them before they could wake up. The flash and click of the camera woke Kakashi up. He was used to getting up for the smallest of noises.

"You drifted off there." Obito said smiling.

"So you took a picture of me?" Kakashi asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What, it was cute." Obito said as he set the camera down. "Let's let him sleep for a bit. We need to do some cleaning anyway."

"Yes dear." Kakashi replied as he slowly got up from the couch careful not to jostle Sasuke too much. He set Sasuke back down on the couch with a pillow under his head.

They began to clean the apartment and time flew by. Sasuke slept through all the cleaning. He must have been exhausted. Chances are he most likely wasn't able to get much rest with Itachi away on a mission.

They were beginning to chop vegetables for a stew for dinner when the front door opened and Itachi walked in looking distraught.

"What's wrong?" Obito immediately said when he saw Itachi.

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He's sleeping on the couch. He's been sleeping for about three hours so we should wake him up." Obito said.

"No. Let him sleep. He can't know about this anyway." Itachi replied as he took a seat at the table in the kitchen.

"What is wrong?" Kakashi asked this time.

"I need the both of you to swear to secrecy about this. If anyone finds out there could be a war." Itachi said as he sighed.

"What the hell Itachi!" Obito said as he and Kakashi sat down at the table. "Well you can trust me and Kakashi is used to keeping secrets for Anbu."

Itachi sighed again. He looked exhausted. "I received a direct order from the Hokage today for a long undercover mission."

"You can't go undercover you have Sasuke to worry about." Obito said.

"Yes I am getting to that." Itachi said.

"Koibito let him speak." Kakashi said to Obito.

"That's not the worst of what he wants me to do. He wants me to kill the entire clan."

"What?!" Obito and Kakashi both said.

"He says that they are planning a coup that must be suppressed." Itachi said.

"That is too much responsibility for a fourteen year old." Obito said. "It would traumatize you for life."

"Wait does that mean that you would have to kill Obito too?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I was able to barter with the Hokage to let Sasuke and Obito both live. But this is the part where you guys come in." Itachi said. He rubbed his hand over his face. "I need you to please take Sasuke in. They are sending me to become an undercover agent in the Akatsuki. There is no way that I can take Sasuke with me. The Hokage said that with the clan killed Obito would be made Sasuke's guardian."

There was silence for a couple seconds due to the shock of everything. Itachi was expecting the worst. He was asking them to basically raise his disabled brother. He looked down at the table in silence waiting for them to reject it.

"Of course we will take him!" Obito said.

Itachi's head shot up. "What, really?" Itachi said.

"Of course! There is no way that we would let Sasuke live in an orphanage." Kakashi said.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back and Itachi broke down. He didn't care that they were seeing him completely vulnerable.

Obito got up and sat next to Itachi and pulled him into a hug and began to rock him. "Shh shh it's ok." Obito said as he began to try to calm Itachi down.

Itachi kept crying. "I was so afraid that you would say no!" Itachi said as he continued to cry.

"Hey it's ok. We have already volunteered to help out with Sasuke before." Kakashi said leaning forward towards the pair.

"But this is different. This isn't looking after him for a couple hours! This is raising him!" Itachi said as he kept crying.

"Itachi. We love you both. In my eyes, and I am pretty sure in Kakashi's, you two are our only family." Obito said as he stopped rocking and instead started to run Itachi's back.

"We have talked about adopting kids one day. We have been together for five years. We are both Seventeen. While it is young to be adopting kids, we are ready for the responsibility. Being a ninja makes you grow up fast. You have been raising Sasuke since you were eleven. I think as a team we could do it." Kakashi said.

"I agree. I love kids and I love Sasuke. I would like to give him a happy life." Obito said still holding onto Itachi.

"Thank you so much. I was so worried about him." Itachi said as he began to cry harder.

They sat in silence for a little bit while they waited for Itachi to get himself together again.

"I'm a monster. Killing them isn't upsetting me but it's leaving Sasuke that is the worst part for me." Itachi said as he straightened in his seat and rubbed his eyes.

"You are not a monster. Sasuke is your life. You have given up a lot to care for him. It is only normal for you to be worried about him." Obito said.

"Plus you are a member of Anbu. Killing is something that we are desensitized to do. You never really felt a strong connection with your clan anyway." Kakashi said.

"What is going to kill me is having to kill the children." Itachi said.

"How many are there?" Obito asked.

"Right now there is only two in the clan." Itachi replied.

"They can't be left alive?" Obito asked.

"No. They don't want anyone in the clan left alive. They don't want the possibility of anyone seeking revenge." Itachi said.

They sat in silence for a bit until they heard Sasuke start to wake up in the other room.

"I'll take care of him." Kakashi volunteered as he went into the other room.

"What if he doesn't remember me Obito?" Itachi asked.

"He will you are his favorite person and you yourself said that he can remember consistant people very well. You are his world he could never forget you." Obito said.

"I don't know how to explain to him that I would be leaving for a while and he would understand." Itachi rested his face in his palms.

"You could make a video that he could watch. You could tell him how much you love him and that you are on a mission. We could play it for him if he gets too stressed out about you leaving. And honestly just explain that he will be living with us for a while. He most likely won't remember that conversation though." Obito replied.

"I like your idea about the video." Itachi admitted. "I just don't want to leave him."

"I know but you have no choice unfortunately. We promise that we will give him a good life here. At least he never has to deal with your father again." Obito said as he got up to get Itachi a glass of water.

"Ha. There's one person that I will not lose sleep over killing." Itachi said as he drank the water.

Kakashi came back in with a newly changed Sasuke. He was still sleepy so he was a little grouchy but that was fixed when he saw Itachi.

"Ani!" Sasuke exclaimed as he began to wiggle to try to get to him.

Itachi picked him up. "Hi, Sasuke did you miss me?"

"Miss Ani!" Sasuke replied as he hugged him tight. It made all three of the adults hearts clench because they knew what would be happening in the next few days.

Kakashi and Obito resumed making the stew and made small talk.

Itachi got Sasuke and his stuff together and prepared to take Sasuke back to the Compound.

"When will it happen?" Obito asked as Itachi began to walk out.

"Tomorrow night." Itachi said and closed the door behind him leaving the two of them in silence for a couple seconds.

"So. It looks like we are going to be daddies." Obito said as he hugged Kakashi, crying softly into his shoulder. He held off his crying because he wanted to be strong for Itachi.

"It is going to be alright Koibito." Kakashi replied.

* * *

Itachi got back to the compound and got Sasuke dressed in his only pair of pajamas. They settled down into the bed and Itachi held Sasuke close. How he would miss the little body lying next to him at night. It was already bad enough when he had to sleep alone while he was on missions. The weight of the situation started to weigh down on him again. He didn't notice he had started to cry again until Sasuke interrupted his thoughts.

"Ani Sad?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Itachi's crying face.

"It's nothing Sasuke. Don't worry." Itachi said as he wiped away his tears.

"It ok Ani. Love Ani. You be ok." Sasuke said trying to comfort him. He hugged Itachi tight and drifted off to sleep.

Itachi began to cry again and just laid in bed clutching his younger brother.

 **Hi guys. So I tried really hard to portray some emotion in this chapter. I can't imagine it would be easy for Itachi to just get up and leave Sasuke who is his whole life behind.**

 **Thank you for those who reviewed. Honestly they do make my day and they let me know how I am doing in regards to writing. Please review for this chapter!**


	3. Lights will guide you home

Chapter Three: _Lights will guide you home_

Kakashi and Obito were ready to settle into being daddies. They knew that there would be a lot of hard work ahead of them but that did not stop them. They knew that once the clan was killed off Sasuke would be rich beyond comprehension since he would get all of the money from the clan. Obito was not entitled to any of it since he was kicked out of the clan. Sasuke although not an active member, was still a member of the clan.

Kakashi and Obito decided not to touch that money unless they desperately needed to. It was Sasuke's money, but it was good that they had that to fall back on if things got rough.

Currently they were walking down the road along all the shops looking for a shop that sold kids clothing. They would have to buy Sasuke a wardrobe since Itachi said that there was not much for him back at the clan. Itachi had to throw out a lot of Sasuke's clothing due to it being so filthy when he returned that it was easier to just throw out and buy new.

They were using glamour jutsus to hide who they really were. It would look suspicious if two gay bachelors were out buying baby clothing. No one was supposed to be tipped off that Sasuke may wind up in their custody.

"Do you want to go into Suki's shop first? I hear they have a lot of good priced kid's clothes." Obito said as they walked closer to the shop.

"You lead the way koibito, this is not my area of expertise." Kakashi said as he followed Obito into the shop.

"Welcome!" Suki, the shop owner, greeted as they came through the doors. "What can I help you find today?"

"We are looking for some boy's clothing. I was told that the boy was a 2T but I am unsure if I should get him a 3T since he might be growing soon." Obito said.

Sasuke was very small and underweight for his age. He fit in clothing that was suitable for two year olds due to his poor development.

"I have some in the corner to the left if you would like to look at toddler clothing. I would recommend getting a little of both sizes for now and for when he grows." Suki said from her perch at the register.

"Thank you." Obito replied as he grabbed a basket and started to fil it up with clothing.

"He is going to need at least 8 shirts, 8 pants, socks, and we don't need to worry about underwear since he is still in diapers. Help me pick things out." Obito said to Kakashi as he began to filter through the clothing.

"Right now let's just get him the bare essentials to hold him over then we can take him shopping when we get him." Obito said in a hushed tone to keep Suki from overhearing them.

"I think the shirt with the whale on it is cute." Kakashi said as he held it up.

"It is cute. Find his size, get it in a 2T since we are buying for right now. I will pick up an outfit that is 3T as well. Who knows how fast he may grow with proper care." Obito said.

They continued to pick out clothing and gush over the cute designs that they had on them. When they were finished, they actually wound up with 12 of everything instead of 8 but they didn't mind.

They approached the counter and paid for their items.

"Would you like this sealed in a scroll so you don't have to carry the bags around?" Suki asked.

"Yes please." Kakashi replied. It was a quick procedure and all of the clothing was sealed away.

"We will definitely come back in the future!" Obito said.

"Bring the little one next time!" Suki replied.

"We will." Kakashi agreed.

They then decided to head to the furniture store. They had to buy furniture to furnish Sasuke's new room. They decided to go to Niko's shop.

"Welcome, what can I help you gentlemen find?" Niko asked.

"We need a full bedroom set for a toddler." Kakashi answered.

"So a bed, a wardrobe, and a dresser?" Niko asked.

"And a changing table." Obito chimed in.

"Well you may not want to waste your money on that. If the child is a toddler they will be potty trained awful fast and then you are left with useless furniture." Niko replied from his perch behind the register.

"Unfortunately the child we are shopping for is disabled so there will be no potty training." Kakashi answered.

"Oh I am sorry." Niko replied. "Let me show you what I got."

He showed them a couple of bedroom sets. Obito wasn't liking any of them until they came across a black set.

"This is the one." Obito said.

Kakashi agreed with him and they purchased the furniture. They had it sealed away in a scroll as well so that they could undo it at home.

"Well it looks like we don't have much more to buy." Obito said.

"Well what else did you want to get him?" Kakashi asked as they walked down the stretch of stores.

"I wanted to get him a couple of toys and some books and movies. I figure he needs some things for fun as well." Obito said as they started to head in the direction of the bookstore next.

"We need to spoil this kid." Kakashi agreed.

Obito nodded as they walked into the store. "Also I want to get a few books on autism. I think that we need to educate ourselves. We should look into books on brain damage as well."

"Yeah I agree I think that we do need to prepare ourselves for what is to come. I know Itachi mentioned that he was going to create lists for us of all his triggers and his favorite things as well." Kakashi mentioned as he walked into the bookstore.

"Yeah, which will be helpful. That way we will know what we can and can't feed him." Obito said.

They picked up a couple books on autism and brain damage. They also went to the kids section and picked out 10 storybooks that were easy enough for Sasuke to understand and short enough for him to remember some of the plot hopefully.

They then went into the toy store and video store and bought a whole bunch of toys and movies to keep Sasuke entertained for quite a while.

"I figure the movies will keep him entertained for a while since he won't remember the plot in them so he will want to keep watching them over and over again." Obito said as they left the movie store.

"Great so we have to listen to the same movie over and over again?" Kakashi asked.

"You knew what you signed up for." Obito argued.

"Yeah I guess I did. Let's go home and set up his room."

* * *

Itachi didn't leave the room with Sasuke at all that day. They spent the day cuddled in bed holding onto each other. Sasuke could tell that Itachi was sad but he had no idea why.

When Sasuke had went to bed last night, Itachi created the video that he recorded for Sasuke. He had mailed it to Obito's apartment last night as well. They would get it in a few days after all the mess about the clan died down.

Itachi didn't want to do it. He had no qualms about killing; he just didn't want to leave his baby brother behind. He knew the akatsuki was no place for a child. He knew that Obito and Kakashi would give Sasuke the best life. A life that Itachi had failed to provide for his brother despite his obvious attempts at trying.

Sasuke finally drifted off to sleep and Itachi knew that it was time to say goodbye to him. Crying he knelt down and kissed his baby brother on the cheek and got up and got dressed in his anbu gear. He saw the crow outside the window signaling that Danzou was watching over him, making sure he did everything correctly.

Itachi began with his family and made his way throughout the clan. Bloodshed everywhere. Silent screams as Itachi made his kills swift and just. Then it came to the two children that were in the clan. He raised his sword but he could not follow through. He saw too much of his brother in the children's eyes. Before he could tell them to run away two kunai came out and pierced them. Itachi turned to see who it was to find Danzou standing there.

"I had to make sure that you were getting the job done." He said before he faded out into a mass of crows.

Itachi then knew that he had to leave before the anbu would be alerted. He needed to make his escape. As he ran off into the distance, he couldn't help but cry for his brother.

* * *

The next day when Obito and Kakashi woke up there was the chaotic news that the clan had all been killed by Itachi. There was an uproar that Sasuke was the only remaining survivor.

Obito went to the Hokage's office first thing in the morning to get the Third to transfer the guardianship to him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The Third replied

"And why not?" Obito answered.

"Because I would be giving a disabled child to two ninja that I desperately need to go on missions for me. Both you and Kakashi are invaluable to the village." The Third said.

"That is a load of crap. There are plenty of parents that are ninjas in the village. You can't tell me that we can't alternate missions?" Obito was starting to get angry.

"Unless you can find someone that can look after him while the two of you are gone the answer is no." the Third said.

Obito left distressed. He ran home to tell Kakashi the news. The both of them were frustrated.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know where he was. He was in a strange house. He was wet too and when he tried to tell the woman she yelled at him and hit him. He decided to stay quiet. He wanted his aniki. When he woke up this morning he was gone. Sasuke had no idea where he was.

* * *

It was already well into the afternoon when Kakashi and Obito were still brainstorming on who could possibly fill that role that was not a huge asset to the village when someone knocked on the door.

Kakashi opened it. "Sensei, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

Minato walked in.

"Why can't I stop by and visit my two favorite students?" He replied and took a seat on the couch. "I wanted to see how you are holding up at the death of your clan. You seem pretty upset by it; I thought that you were removed from them?"

"While it is sad that my clan has all died I am more upset at the Third. I want to adopt Sasuke and he won't let me." Obito said.

"Sasuke, who is that?" Minato asked.

"Itachi's brother. He was left alive. Itachi had a soft spot for him." Kakashi answered.

"I never knew Fugaku had another son." Minato answered.

"It was kept a secret because he is disabled. He has autism and suffers from brain damage since Fugaku tried to kill him. He also doesn't have use of his legs." Obito answered.

"You two would make perfect dads. Why is he halting the process of adoption?" Minato asked.

"He says that we need to find someone to care for Sasuke that wouldn't be on a mission with us." Obito said.

"Well why didn't you say so? Kushina and I would love to take care of him while you guys are away. We have Naruto, they could be friends!" Minato said. Naruto was their son who had ADHD and had very few friends because of his hyperactivity.

"Are you sure that is ok?" Kakashi asked. "He is a lot to handle."

"Obviously you haven't met Naruto." Minato answered. "Let's go to the Hokage's office now so that we can get your boy home by dinner!"

* * *

When they showed up to the Hokage's office the Third knew he could not win against Minato, the future Hokage. He had the paperwork signed and Sasuke was officially adopted by Obito and Kakashi. They decided to change his name to Sasuke Uchiha Hatake.

All was great until they went to the social services house that was keeping Sasuke. They found Sasuke crying hysterically in a filthy diaper. He had a new bruise on his face that was not there yesterday.

"Sasuke you want to come home with your new daddies?" Obito asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I am your daddy and Kakashi is your papa. We are going to look after you now." They knew that the one thing that Sasuke could remember was names so thankfully the new names would stick.

"What happened to your face Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know!" Sasuke yelled out as he began to cry some more. "Want Ani!" He yelled.

"You are coming home with daddy and papa now. Itachi is on a mission." Obito answered as he made his way out the door, glaring at the staff of the social services building.

Kakashi made his way out but stopped in front of the workers. "You better pray to Kami that he doesn't remember who hit him because if he does I am going to kill the person that did. Have a good day!" he said as he closed the door behind him.

They got him home and bathed and changed him into something more comfortable than the soiled clothes he was wearing.

This was the start of their new family.

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. I actually have the next couple chapters of this story planned out so writing it should be a breeze. Please review it though!**

 **I base which stories to continue based on how many reviews I got so please take a second or two to review it.**

 **For those that follow all my stories I will be updating the Supernatural one next.**

 **Please review guys!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. You are home now

Bath time went over well but it was obvious that Sasuke was not in a good mood. Sasuke was eager to get out of his soiled clothes and into something clean. He was wearing a dark blue navy footie pajama onesie with a little sailboat on the front. It may be too hot for most kids but Sasuke was always cold because of his weight and they had the air conditioners on since it was August.

He kept asking about his brother every ten minutes or so. Sasuke would occasionally rock back and forth. Obito made note of it but figured it was nothing. He had no idea that the anxiety of the unknown was building up in Sasuke. Obito thought everything was fine until he put cream on Sasuke's face to heal his bruise. That did not go over well.

"Off! No! Ah! Ah! No! Off!" Sasuke yelled as he flapped his hands in distress. He started crying and fussing. It took Obito a minute to register what was going on.

"What is wrong with him?" Kakashi asked stepping into the bathroom to see Sasuke freaking out and rocking back and forth on the counter. Obito was trying to find a washcloth to wet and take the ointment off.

"I put cream on his face to try to heal his injury and he must not like the texture of the ointment. I think he was stressed about today and the ointment was the icing on the cake." Obito grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink so he could wipe Sasuke off but he was too upset.

"Sasuke, baby, I need you to let Daddy clean it off." Obito said as he tried to get ahold of Sasuke's crying face. "Daddy will take it off, you just need to let me." They needed to repeat their new names multiple times so that Sasuke could possibly pick up on them.

"Off! Off! Ah! Ah!" Sasuke said still crying out. Obito then grabbed his face which upset Sasuke even more and he wiped off the ointment.

"No! Ah! No Like! Ani!" Sasuke cried. Obito put the towel down then picked Sasuke up and held him close to him.

"Shhh Shhh, Daddy took it off. It's ok baby." Obito said as he held a crying Sasuke. "Do you want to eat dinner?" Obito asked but Sasuke was not in the mood to answer him.

"How about I make him a grilled cheese?" Kakashi asked.

"I think that is ok. I am going to try to calm him down in the family room in the meantime." Obito said as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"Ok, do you want me to put in a movie first?" Kakashi asked as he followed them into the family room.

"Yeah that sounds good."

Obito sat down on the couch with Sasuke and rubbed his back to try to calm him down. Sasuke in the meantime was whining "Ani…" in between cries.

"It's going to be ok baby. Papa is putting in a movie and making you a grilled cheese. You like that, don't you?" Obito asked. Sasuke completely ignored him and continued to mutter for his brother.

Obito knew that the transition was not going to go smoothly. There were going to be many episodes while Sasuke got settled. It was a learning process for all three of them. Obito and Kakashi would be raising a child that was abused, malnourished, autistic, disabled, and brain damaged. There were a lot of things that they had to tackle to get Sasuke's health in order.

Kakashi stepped away from the DVD player after putting a movie in. He made sure that the movie was on a low volume. "I put the one in about the magic fish. I will go make the grilled cheese."

Kakashi left to go to the kitchen while Obito tried to calm Sasuke down. "It's ok baby, I know it is a lot to get used to, but Daddy and Papa want to give you the best life."

Sasuke gave no recognition of listening to him. He kept crying and squirming in Obito's lap. "Do you want to sit on the couch?" Obito asked, knowing he wasn't going to get a response.

Obito placed him on the couch and let him go. Sasuke disliked the change even more. He started yelling and pulling his hair.

"No, no baby. Don't do that." Obito said as he picked Sasuke up again and moved him into his lap while dislodging Sasuke's hands from his hair. "I know baby, it is stressful but we can't hurt ourselves."

Sasuke kept crying and screaming trying to wiggle his hands out of Obito's hold, but Obito would not let go. Sasuke by this time was nonverbal and no longer was calling out for his brother. Obito let him fuss some more while he kept trying to talk to him in a low voice. Sasuke couldn't move his legs so Obito didn't have to worry about him kicking. After five minutes Sasuke's struggles and screams started to die down as he slowed his crying as well.

Obito took this as the chance to try to get him to focus on the movie.

"Sasuke look at the fish!" Obito said as he let go of Sasuke's hands, careful to make sure he was not going to try to hurt himself again. Sasuke, tired, let his hands fall and used them to clutch onto Obito's shirt. He once again gave no recognition that he was listening to Obito and was still not talking.

Kakashi finally came from the kitchen with the grilled cheese cut up into four squares on the plate. He sat next to Obito and showed Sasuke the sandwich.

"Baby, Papa has a sandwich for you!" Obito said. Sasuke after a couple of seconds glanced over at the sandwich but did not move to take it from Kakashi. Obito picked up a piece of the sandwich and brought it to Sasuke's face. Sasuke flinched away and made desperate noises as he fought to get away from the sandwich.

"Do you think he isn't hungry?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke's stomach then let out a loud growl. "I guess that answers our question."

"Sasuke you want to eat? I can hear your tummy. It says you are hungry." Obito said as he tried to give Sasuke the sandwich again. Sasuke still made noises and pushed the sandwich piece away.

"He isn't talking?" Kakashi asked.

"No he had a little episode and I think he is still nonverbal right now." Obito said as he placed the sandwich piece back on the plate. "Maybe he doesn't like grilled cheese?"

"We haven't had the chance to look at Itachi's paperwork yet. Let me go grab it and we can check." Kakashi said as he put the sandwich on the coffee table and walked over to the papers on the counter.

Kakashi walked back to the couch and flipped to the food section of Itachi's notes.

 _Food habits_

 _-Sasuke is severely allergic to nuts, cherries, and strawberries._

 _-He does not like lettuce, mustard, ketchup, and sweet things (except fruit)_

 _-He can only eat finger foods by himself. His brain damage has messed with his fine motor skills and he cannot hold utensils._

 _-He likes his juice watered down because they are often too sweet for him_

 _-He needs a lid on his cups. His hands shake too much and it will be messy without it._

 _-He doesn't like skin apples, peaches, and plums_

 _-He does not like spicy or overly crunchy food_

 _-He likes to eat his cereal dry with his hands_

 _-He does not like the texture of gelled foods_

 _-He does not like hot food, he likes it warm so it doesn't burn him_

 _-He loves sandwiches of any kind, but he refuses to eat them unless the crust is taken off and it is cut into four triangles_

"Aha! We found it." Obito said as he continued to stroke Sasuke's hair to calm him down.

"I'll go make a new one for him. You can eat that one." Kakashi said as he got off the couch.

"We really should read that fully tonight." Obito said.

"We can, let's feed him and get him into bed first."

"Can you also get him some watered down apple juice? He must be thirsty from all that crying."

"Sure thing, Koibito." Kakashi said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Obito tried again to get Sasuke to pay attention to the movie but he was not having it. He just held onto Obito and stared at the corner of the room. His fists were still bunched in Obito's shirt. Obito started to eat the mistake sandwich.

Ten minutes passed and Obito had long finished with the mistake sandwich. Kakashi came back with the corrected sandwich and a sippy cup of apple juice.

"Look what papa has Sasuke!" Obito said trying to get Sasuke's attention. "Papa has another sandwich for you and some juice."

Kakashi sat next to Obito still holding the sippy cup and the plate. He pushed the plate in front of Sasuke who saw the sandwich and hesitantly reached out and picked up a piece before taking a bite.

"I think it has his approval." Kakashi said. Kakashi waited and let him eat slowly for five or six minutes. "You want juice, Sasuke?" Kakashi then tried handing the sippy cup over to him. Sasuke finished his piece of the sandwich then looked at the juice cup taking it slowly. He then gave an experimental sip. After deeming it safe, he continued to drink the juice.

"I filled it maybe a little less than half of the way with water. I didn't think he would like it, but it looks like he does." Kakashi mused as he still held the plate in front of Sasuke.

"Uchihas are very strict about their diet, but I doubt is parents cared enough to drill that aesthetic into him. Its probably just his personal preferences." Obito mused as Sasuke dropped his juice cup so he continue eating.

"He looks really tired." Kakashi said as he reached down to pick up the sippy cup.

"Yeah I was thinking that we show him to his room and then try to put him to sleep. We can worry about dinner after." Obito continued to stroke Sasuke's hair. Sasuke finished his sandwich and then looked around for his sippy cup. Kakashi gave it to him and Sasuke took it and leaned back into Obito while holding it with two hands. His eyes were drooping slightly.

"I think he will be drifting off soon." Kakashi noticed.

"Yeah, let's wait for him to fall asleep then we will put him into bed. The new room may be a bit too big of a change for him." Obito continued to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair. The only noise that could be heard was Sasuke slowly pulling from the sippy cup and the low volume of the magic fish movie.

It only took about ten minutes before the sippy cup was forgotten and Sasuke was sleeping.

"Let's put him to bed." Obito said as he slowly got up, careful not to jostle Sasuke too much.

Kakashi led the way and took him to the small toddler bed that they purchased. The bed had rails along the side to prevent Sasuke from accidently rolling. Kakashi pulled down the sheets. They were white and had black shuriken and kunai all over them.

"I'm pretty sure his diaper is clean, I changed him less than half an hour ago." Obito slowly placed Sasuke into the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover him.

Kakashi went and grabbed a stuffed black cat off the shelf of toys they got for him and placed it next to Sasuke. Sasuke unconsciously and reached out to grab the kitty and hugged himself close to it and buried his face in the cat's fur. The cat was almost the size of Sasuke.

Obito and Kakashi took turns giving Sasuke a kiss on the forehead and then quietly made their way out of the room. They decided to leave the door open just in case Sasuke woke up.

Obito and Kakashi began to make dinner, trying to keep it quiet to avoid waking Sasuke.

"We should really sit down after dinner and go through the paperwork that Itachi gave to us." Obito said as he picked at his teriyaki vegetables.

"Yeah, we can. Relax koibito, we will be the best daddies we can to Sasuke." Kakashi said before he pulled his mask down and began to eat.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait. On ALL my stories. I am finishing up my Master's degree right now and this past school year has taken up a lot of time because of my thesis. My classes are ending in August and I get a little bit of a break and I am excited. I have planned out my Fanfiction and I have an idea of where my stories are going. The next chapter in this story is going to be Itachi's notes that he left behind, then the chapter after that will go back to the story. I figure that will be the easiest way to tackle the notes.**

 **I promise when my schedule frees I will be able to actually continue these stories. I am looking to make updates on Mambo Italiano (an NCIS fic) and Hopeless Hanyou (an Inuyasha fic) next.**

 **Please review, I love hearing from you!**


	5. Itachi's List

**Caring for Sasuke**

Allergies

-Nuts: Anaphylaxis reaction, needs Epi-Pen

-Bees: Anaphylaxis reaction, needs Epi-Pen

-Aloe: Moderate reaction, hives and trouble breathing (Similar to asthma)

-Cherries: Moderate reaction, hives and a sore throat

-Strawberries: Moderate reaction, hives and a sore throat

Medical Conditions That I Know of

-Malnutrition

-Autism

-Moderate brain damage: causes memory loss, impaired motor skills

-Injury to back: causes back pain

-Incontinence due to brain damage

-Paralysis: Can feel legs but due to back injury cannot move them

-Possible arthritis

-Leg muscle atrophy

-Broken bones that healed wrong

-Frequent UTIs

-The last time that we went to the doctor, they were discussing the need to go to specialists in order to identify and solve some of the possible problems. At home, I was able to get him semi-stable but since I was away a lot he unfortunately did not get the attentive care that he needed. On top of that, my parents would not allow any of my inherited money go towards his care. I hope that you are able to take him to different specialists and begin his healing process. I am afraid that we may be too late on healing some things. I am particularly worried about the damage done to his back and legs.

 **Autism**

Meltdowns

-Meltdowns are not the same thing as temper tantrums. It is a reaction to an overwhelming experience that results in a loss of behavioral control. He may shout, scream, cry, or lash out on himself or you.

-Things that may cause meltdowns: Communication difficulties, Sensory Overload, Anxiety

-What to do: Give him some time to try to get himself situated. Keep calm while you are talking to him. If the meltdown was triggered by noise make sure you are in a quiet area and do not talk to him or it may distress him more. Sometimes he may need space and sometimes he may want to be held. It is completely situational.

 **-** You can anticipate a meltdown. He may shows signs of anxiety such as repetitive questioning, rocking back and forth, scratching, or becoming still. During this time it is best to try to divert or distract him.

Comfort Items

-He has always loved soft fuzzy stuffed animals. Perhaps get him one that he can hug and hold onto and hide behind when he is overwhelmed.

-His hair provides comfort to him. He like to run his fingers through his hair to try to calm down. If he attempts this when he is having a meltdown it results in him pulling his hair instead because he is frustrated.

-Silence or talking depending on the mood that he is in or what he needs. This also applies to touch as well.

-Soft blanket: He can either runs his hands over it or have the pressure of him being wrapped in it.

-I have not been able to experiment with different tools such as stimming toys yet. When you get him evaluated, you can learn more about it.

Triggers

-Crowds: He is not used to dealing with crowds of people since he was kept at the house

-Space: If it is too large, too crowded, too bright, too loud, strong scent, flashing lights

-Thunder and lightning

-Food if it does not abide by his guidelines

-Doctors

-Strangers touching him

-Materials: too scratchy, too cold, too rough, wet clothing

-Sticky substances

-Grass and Sand

Food habits

-Sasuke is severely allergic to nuts, cherries, and strawberries.

-He does not like lettuce, mustard, and sweet things (except fruit)

-He can only eat finger foods by himself. His brain damage has messed with his fine motor skills and he cannot hold utensils.

-He likes his juice watered down because they are often too sweet for him

-He needs a lid on his cups. His hands shake too much and it will be messy without it.

-He doesn't like skin on most fruits

-He does not like spicy or overly crunchy food

-He likes to eat his cereal dry with his hands

-He does not like the texture of gelled foods

-He loves sandwiches of any kind, but he refuses to eat them unless the crust is taken off and it is cut into four triangles

-Strong smells often are too much for him

Notes

I feel awful that I was not able to give him the care that he truly needs. I got so wrapped up in my ninja duties that I failed him. I am so worried that he will forget about me and not recognize me if I am able to see him again. There is no doubt in my mind that you two will be amazing dads to Sasuke. I know that you will do what is right for him. Please don't let him forget me.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I am in struggle bus with my grad work, like always. I know that this was a short update, but I am hoping to have my gad work finished in the next two weeks. The next work that I will be updating in Hopeless Hanyou. I know a lot of people are eager for that one to be updated. If you like Inuyasha please go to my profile and check it out. I have the outline pretty much for the chapter, I just need to type it up and put it together.**

 **Please let me know also if I am doing Autism a disservice in this Fanfiction. My intention is not to misrepresent it so please let me know if I am portraying it incorrectly. That being said, the next chapter will go back to the plot.**

 **Let me know what you think! I love communicating with my readers.**


End file.
